I Forgive You, Kacchan
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: **BakuDeku. Poor Katsuki Bakugo is very confused, jealous, and angry, but Izuku is the only one who can really understand where he is coming from and why he feels the way he does. Cue the angst and disgustingly cute fluff that Deku never fails at providing. I love these dorks.


****Contains self – harm. Do not read if you are easily triggered by this, kay? Much love to everyone, and thank you for reading my BakuDeku fics! I wanted to write something a little more serious, but it still contains my usual fluff****

Katsuki Bakugo could hardly believe his ears when he heard the news that little Izuku Midoriya had come out as gay. _'Well, I guess it's not a total surprise.'_ He thought to himself. Of course, the girls were busy gushing over who they could see the little marshmallow coupled up with.

"Todoroki! No question about it. Don't you just see the way his eyes melt when he stares at Deku?" Ochaco reminded. "And that smile! Oh, and he's got good hair."

Bakugo had forgotten that he had been holding a small carton of juice in his hands, but it was now crushed and burnt in the palm of his hand, and definitely not edible. For some reason – or one that he would not admit to himself – he got furious when people mentioned how good Deku and Todofuckingroki would be together. It just pissed him off.

The fiery blond wasn'tt exactly out to everyone. Just to Kirishima, Kaminari, and the rest of his gang. Those were the only people who were allowed to know, and he liked to keep it that way. Plus, who would want a gay, pro hero like him anyways? Of course, his biggest critic in this whole situation was none other but himself.

Thankfully, no one had noticed Katsuki's mini outburst. The juice box unfortunately being on the receiving end of it all, and his hands were now all sticky. He didn't feel like eating anymore. So, he put his tray down on an abandoned table, still complete with a burger and fries, then made his way to the restroom. He secretly had a paranoia with germs, and he had n itch to scratch this shit off.

A flat screen TV was hanging on a wall in the hallway, and Katsuki wasn't sure what channel it had been since commercials were currently airing. It was most likely the news channel since the school's staff liked to keep their students informed with current events. And, a villain might be wreaking havoc at any moment. So, it was always a good idea to keep the news on at all times in this school.

To his luck, a pain relief commercial was currently playing. However, that wasn't the reason why he was pissed off again. According to the very masculine sports player "Icy – Hot" was the only acceptable pain relief for any hero. "Fuckingicy-hotbitch." Katsuki mumbled to himself as he threw a random item from his pocket at the TV. He smiled to himself at his petty victory.

Right. Now that that was over, it was time to scrub his hands raw from the germs. He forgot how much time he actually spent washing his hands, until a certain green – haired Deku snapped him out of his thoughts.

"U-umm… Kacchan, I think that might be good enough. Don't you think?" He asked nervously. He took a moment to examine his classmate's skin with astonishment. _'He's going to scrub them until they bleed._ ' He thought with fascination. "I never thought Kacchan to be a germaphobe." His last thought was said out loud. He gulped audibly. _'Well, fuck me…'_

"It's not good enough. Nothing is ever good enough." The blonde said as a reply. By this point, he wasn't sure if he was speaking to himself or to Deku. "Must work harder – must be better. Not done yet."

Izuku put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well, I think it's just fine. Want me to walk back with you?" Truthfully, Izuku did not want to leave Katsuki alone right now. He definitely wasn't acting like himself. Or maybe this was one of those sides of Kacchan that Bakugo never allowed anyone else to see. He sighed. "Okay. If you're not ready to go, then I'll just have to sit here and wait for you." He announced and took a seat by the sink stall.

"Would you just fucking leave me alone for one second! Christ, you're always acting like my mom or something." Truth be told, Katsuki loved the nerd's motherly nature towards him, and he was ten times kinder than his birth mother, although he would never tell the green – haired shit face that he appreciated the affection. Another part of him told him that he didn't deserve Izuku's kindness at all. Since he agreed with that side of him, he's been trying his hardest to push the little guy away, even though it's been hurting his heart the most. He should have figured it out by now that his cruel words didn't have any effect on Deku.

Deku stood up from his comfortable spot by the sink and, without warning, wrapped his arms around the frantic blond's waist. "Please stop Kacchan. Washing your skin so much is just hurting you instead of cleansing you, and I know you're just doing it to hurt yourself. Please stop… for me?"

There was a long pause. Izuku didn't know if he angered Katsuki or if he completely caught him off guard. It was the latter. Bakugo's shoulders shook up and down, and his legs trembled like jelly.

"Stop doing this to me!" He shouted and punched the bathroom mirror in front of him with his free arm.

"I love you Kacchan."

"Don't!"

"I can't help it. I just do."

"Do you get off on abuse or something? Are you that sick?!"

Izuku shrugged. "You won't hurt me."

Bakugo lowered his head so that the other boy wouldn't see the tears falling from his eyes, even though they made an audible sound when they came in contact with the porcelain sink. The pitter patter of Kacchan's tears were very relaxing to Izuku, and he loved every chance he got to see his classmate's human side. It just made him love Katsuki all the more.

"Why can't you just love Todo Dork or someone that's good for you?"

"I don't love Todoroki. He's my best friend, but I'm not in love with him." Izuku looked down and realized that Bakugo's shirt was drenched with the water from the tap. "You're soaked. I'll get you a new shirt from your locker. I don't want you to get sick."

"D-don't leave." He cried out, despite his intention to keep a cold, composed exterior.

Deku kissed the crook of his neck before leaving. "I'm coming back. Just going to get some things for you, okay?"

Bakugo hid himself in one of the stalls, as he'd probably die of embarrassment if anyone else saw him in his current state. Before he realized it, Izuku was back.

He could see Kacchan's feet from inside the stall, and lightly knocked on the door. "Hey, Kacchan, it's just me. I brought you a new shirt. Then I think we should go get some lunch, I noticed you just left your tray and didn't eat anything else today…"

Katsuki opened the bathroom stall without saying a word, his face mostly buried in his knees, and only peeking out one red eye to get a better look at the other boy.

Izuku approached the blonde and gently started unbuttoning his shirt. Nothing sexual was intended, he just wanted to take care of the poor guy. He didn't want to stare, but he couldn't help it. Bakugo's arms were covered with red, dry cuts.

"I did it to punish myself, okay? After what I did to you I told myself I didn't deserve you, and I always hated the way that you never hated me for it. I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to be the one to do this to me instead."

"Kacchan, you've done so much more for me than you realize. In fact, I'm only at U.A. because of you. I never would have been here in the first place if I never got to save you on that day, and I always thanked you for that. Despite what happened to us in the past, you're the reason why I have everything that I do now. You're the reason why I accomplished so much at school. You never intended it, but you made my impossible dreams a reality. That's why you shouldn't hurt yourself anymore. I forgave you a long time ago."

Katsuki surrendered his tension, and allowed himself to completely flop like a ragdoll in Izuku's arms. The two boys stayed that way for the rest of the day.

 **Anyways, there was an Icy-Hot pain reliever commercial on as I wrote this, and I would not be satisfied with myself unless I made a Todoroki reference : )**


End file.
